A Euro Summer
by Twi-Nerd18
Summary: Bella is off to Europe for a Summer Program. She makes friends from around the world that are in her tour group. She goes through ups and downs, from being lucky to unlucky, from love to no love and back again. I know Sucky summary. R
1. A Perfectly Good Heart

**Hey guys! It's Amanda here, and I've decided to start writing another fanfic. Though it's not the plot of the one I asked you about. Don't worry I'm writing that one but it won't be out for a while. I want to really truly work on that one properly. It most likely won't be out until after Acting Crazy is done. So, onto further a due, A Euro Summer.**

**It will be Bella's point of view unless I say its not.**

**Chapter 1: A Perfectly Good Heart - Taylor Swift**

"Oh my god!" I screamed while jumping up and down. I was ecstatic. Yesterday was the last day of school before summer vacation and the summer before I go off to college. I had just found out that my parents had enrolled me in a summer expedition. I was kind of bummed when they said that because I had wanted to spend my summer with my friends and boyfriend, Jacob Black before we went off to different colleges, all over the country.

Now I was so excited to go because after a couple of minutes of silence my mom squealed and yelled that I was going to be travelling all through Europe and with other teens my age, who came from all over the world. I ended up screaming my lungs out and jumped up and down until I had no energy left. That's when I took the opportunity to call Angela, who is my best friend. When I told her we ended up screaming together. I found out that I would be leaving next Saturday so I planned a day to hang out with Angela before I left.

I then called Jacob, though he was happy for me, I could tell he was a little disappointed that we wouldn't have all summer to hang out and get ready for the goodbyes at the end. I had told him that I would try to finish packing by Tuesday so that we could have Thursday and Friday together, because Wednesday I would be hanging out with Angela. He agreed to that and we said our good byes for the night.

I was way to excited and happy that I couldn't go to sleep so I decided to start packing and also to look up the expedition on the internet. I turned on my laptop and then went to my closet to grab my two suitcases. I didn't know what the weather would be like for the two months so I started packing everything from rain weather to nice hot sunny day weather. That was one thing that I was happy about, that my summer wouldn't consist of all rain.

Once I finished with one suitcase I went to my laptop and connected to the internet, I also signed on to my msn. Just in case someone was on. Which would be more than likely since it is summer and no one ever sleeps, though a lot of them are probably out partying since they are done with high school.

I went back to the web page and entered the address that was on the pamphlet. While I waited for that to come up I saw that Jacob had come online. I clicked on his name.

_**You are now talking with J_Black007.**_

I laughed a little at his Screen name. He was way into those James bond films, as was his best friend Seth.

_**Bellarina says: **Hey Jacob!_

_**J_Black007 says: **Hey Bells, thought you were off to bed?_

_**Bellarina says: **Well, I was but I'm just way to excited to sleep. Wbu? I thought the same._

_**J_Black007 says: **Meh, just not tired. Thought I'd invite Seth over._

_**Bellarina says: **Oh, is he there now?_

_**J_Black007 says: **no but he will be here soon. _

_**Bellarina says: **Oh okay. Well I'll ttyl. Checking out the website about the expedition. It sounds amazing, I can't wait!_

_**J_Black007 says: **Okay Seth just got here anyways, so yeah. Ttyl, luv ya 3_

_**Bellarina says: **Okay, luv you too. Xox._

_**J_Black007 has signed off.**_

He is definitely upset about it. But he should be happy for me, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, I can't just give it up. And my parents paid a lot of money for me to do this. Though we are quite wealthy, I hate people spending money on me. So I'm going to go on this amazing trip and have fun. Though with me I'll probably and up in the hospital all the time and my parents will have one hell of a hospital bill. But look on the bright side. Two months in Europe, one supervisor, and ten teens, that are from all over the globe. Making friends from other parts of the world and learning about one another's cultures now that's what I call an amazing experience, as well as getting to see all the different sites in Europe. Ahh!

My eyes lids were finally getting heavy from this long exciting day, that I decided I would go to bed and take a better look about the trip tomorrow.


	2. Don't Forget

**Chapter 2: Don't Forget - Demi Lovato**

_**Saturday, June 20, 2009**_

The whole week has passed faster than I thought it would. I was already at the airport. I had said goodbye to Angela and her boyfriend Ben last night. Jake was here with my family to say goodbye, he looked truly sad but that was because he wanted to spend the whole summer with me. I hugged my dad, then my mom and then my sister Clara. They all whispered their goodbyes in my ear. Once I got to Jake I saw my family walk away so we could say goodbye privately. When I kissed him, it didn't feel like he was kissing me back so I looked up at him, and I mean way up. Jake was about 6'7" when I was only about 5'4". What he said I wasn't expecting at all.

"Bells, look, umm. How do I say this? I can't do this." He said. I didn't understand.

"What do you mean, you can't do this? Can't do what?" I said, sounding confused though now I knew what he meant.

"I can't do this, us. Look, you'll be in Europe all summer, and you might meet someone there and end up having a summer fling. Or I'll end up having a summer fling, but I don't want to end up cheating on you. So… I think we should break up. And anyways we were pretty much going to break up at the end of the summer, what with you going to Dartmouth, and me going to USC." _I can't believe this, he is breaking up with me!_

"You've got to be kidding me, just because I'm going to Europe your talking about us having summer flings! Just because we won't be together during the summer. Wait. You don't trust me!" I said incredulous. And the tears started coming. _Shit!_ I didn't want him to see me crying. _Come on Bella be strong._ I said to myself.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I just want to take a break." He said.

I slapped him and ran to go through the metal detectors before I decided not to go and spend my whole summer crying in my room. Once through the detectors I went to go find my gate. I had about half an hour before boarding so I went to the bathroom, locked myself in a stall and cried my eyes out. He was my first love, and he broke my heart. Maybe I was dreaming and having a terrible nightmare. I pinched myself. "Ow!" No. Definitely awake.

I checked my watch to see how much longer I had. About ten minutes. I got out of the stall and checked myself in the mirror. I was wearing my favourite Pj pants from Hot Topic and one of my Night before Christmas' T-shirt, and a sweater. Ugh! I definitely needed to wash my face. I turned the water on in the sink and took some water with my hands and splashed it on my face. _That looks a little better but my eyes are still red and a little puffy. _I looked through my carry-on bag and found my cover-up, I put some eye liner on after that. _A little better._

I left the washroom, and decided to grab a pop to calm me down. I couldn't decide between Coke or Root beer, though I had to decide fast because my flight was soon to be called. And I was going to be one of the ones on first because my parents bought me first class seats, for there and back. Which I was grateful for, I really did not want to have to sit in a crappy seat on a fourteen hour flight. I decided to just close my eyes and grab the first thing my hand touched.

What I grabbed though wasn't a cold pop but a warm hand. I opened my eyes and saw a guy with blue eyes looking back at me with surprise. "Oh my gosh. I am so sorry, I was having trouble picking a pop and decided to close my eyes and pick." I said rambling on. _Someone please stop me. _I thought.

He laughed. "That's ok, I actually do that sometimes myself. Choosing a drink with big wide variety is very hard." He said in a southern accent.

"Yeah, especially when your plane will start boarding soon." I added. I grabbed the coke and went to pay for it I then heard my flight being called.

I waited to get my change and then was off to the gate. I didn't have much of a wait because there were not a lot of first class flyers. Once I got on the plane and found my seat, I felt a little relieved that I wouldn't have to see Jacob for the whole summer, and that I wouldn't be stuck in my room crying. But I still felt broken.

I put my carry-on bag in the compartment under my seat, sat down and sighed. _This is going to be a long flight._ I put my seat belt on and closed my eyes just waiting for the plane to leave so I could use my ipod. I actually thought I was starting to nod off, but then I heard a cough and felt some one sit beside me.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to see the same guy that I "bumped" into at the small convenience store. When I first saw him I didn't realize what he was wearing but now that I had the time. He was wearing ripped jeans with a gray t-shirt along with cowboy boots. It suited him really well with his sunny blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Hey," I said. "So, I guess were neighbours for fourteen hours, eh."

He laughed, "yeah, I guess so. My name is Jasper Whitlock, and you?"

"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella."

"Well Bella, mind me asking why your going to Europe?" He asked with a curious face.

"Not at all. My parents enrolled me in a summer program, it's called A Euro Summer."

"Wait a minute. I'm doing that program too!" He said happily. I guess he was happy about making a friend.


	3. Friends

**Hey, I'm back couldn't stay away for long. I decided to write a chapter for this story, and the next one will be with Acting Crazy, then my new story, and then Just Like You. Well enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

It's been about five hours into the flight to London and Jasper and I have talked about pretty much anything. It was easy to talk with him. He sort of had this affect on me, where I felt calm and relaxed. I was even able to talk to him about what happened.

I found out the he was from a small town in Texas but his family just moved to Seattle for his dads work. He has 1 older sister Janice and 2 younger brothers, Brad and Peter. He loves to bull ride and wants to be a professional. Like me he's only been in one real relationship but his ended because the girl ended up cheating on him. He loves scary movies, favourite colour is green, and likes all kinds of music but enjoys country a lot more than the rest.

It was like we had known each other forever; I knew I was definitely going to keep in touch with him after it was all over.

**Edward's POV**

"Dear wake up, you'll be late. We have to get you to the train." I heard my mom say. I turned over on to my back and opened my eyes.

This summer I was going on a special tour through Europe. There would be one tour guide and ten students, it was a once in a life time opportunity and my parents thought it would be a great experience. So here I am getting up at 6 in the morning in the summer to catch a train to London.

My family lives in Bath which is about two and half hours away from London, we had to be at the Apex City hotel in London at 9 am. Meaning I had to get off my arse, or I would be majorly late.

I still had to have a shower, so I quickly got out of bed and walked to my bathroom. I turned on the water and waited for it to get to the right temperature. Once it got there I stripped out of my boxers and stepped into the warm water letting it relax my muscles.

I finished up in the shower and wrapped a towel around my waste. I shaved quickly cutting myself once and walked into my room to my closet. I picked out a pair of dark wash jeans, a white muscle shirt and a blue button up t-shirt.

"It's 6:30! Hurry!" Dad yelled up the stairs. I was wondering if my little sister was up since they were yelling.

"I'm coming." I yelled back grabbing my bags, my wallet and my sunglasses. I walked downstairs and set my bags by the door. I looked over to my piano in the living room, I was definitely going to miss it.

"Edward! Edward!" I heard Abby, short for Abigail, greet me. Abby was my little sister, I know it's a little weird seeing as I'm 18 and she's 3, but my parents love each other. And they're not that old, my parents had me when they were 16, so they're only 34.

"Hey Abby!" I said picking her up and giving her a kiss on the cheek. I walked us into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table.

"I'll miss you, banana." She whispered into my ear using her nick name for me.

"I'll miss you too, berry." That was my little nickname for her, because she'll eat any type of berry.

"Mommy's making our smoothie, want one?"

"Do you even have to ask berry." She shook her head and we both laughed. Our smoothie consists of berries and bananas, obviously.

Mom placed two smoothies in front of us and we drank them up. But unfortunately we had to leave right after or I would be really late. We all hurried into the minivan and dad drove quickly to the train station. He pulled up by the door and I jumped out grabbing my bags from the trunk. I kissed mom on the cheek and gave dad a quick hug saving Abby for last.

"Abby, will you do something for me?" I asked, seeing her eyes start to water. She nodded. "Will you play Mr. Piano for me every day?"

"But you don't let anyone touch it." she said quietly her voice shaking.

"I know but I want you to. And after I get back I'll teach you how to play okay." She nodded again and started crying. I gave her a big hug and kissed her on the forehead." I have to go. I love you berry."

"Bye banana, I love you too." She said mom picked her up and Abby started crying again.

"She'll be fine Edward, but you'll be late if you miss this train. Go!" Mom said to me. I listened to her. I headed to the train giving my ticket to the conductor and hurrying onto the train to find a seat. I found an empty seat and put my bags in the overtop compartment.

I sat in the window seat putting my headphones in my ears and turning my iPod on, thinking about what this adventure will bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

_**Alice's POV**_

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME!_ Just great! My mom was sending me on this Europe tour thing. I mean I would be totally excited if I was able to pack what I wanted. But no. I have to pack "light". WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN! "Pack what you need. Not what you want." My mom says. Seriously! I'm going to Europe. I neeeeeeed everything I own! This was like punishment. What did I do to deserve this! NOTHING!

I have no clue what I should be packing. The only things in my ONE bag were hygiene products. I was having trouble trying to figure out what I needed. Underwear. Check! Bras. Check! Everything else… Uncheck.

"MOM, ARE YOU SERIOUS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I 'NEED'." I screamed.

"Darling, will you settle down." She said walking into my room. "A couple pairs of pants and a few shirts is all you need. A pair of running shoes, as well as a pair of nice shoes."

"You do it then if you know what I should bring!" I said furious, and plumped down onto my bed, crossing my arms on my chest. She sighed and went to my closet.

"I don't see why you are having such a problem. You do enjoy fashion. It shouldn't be hard for you to match a couple pieces of clothing."

I rolled my eyes. "Well I just don't see why you are making me only bring one bag."

"You will be doing a lot of traveling, you don't need a lot of baggage."

She came out of my closet with some clothes, "These will do nicely." She smiled, setting them on the bed. "Just match them up with different items, and you can make multiple outfits with just these few clothes."

I shook my head. "Why can't I just stay home for the summer?"

"Your father and I think it would be a great experience. You'll get to meet people from all over the world, and get a nice tour of Europe. See all the sites."

"Come on mom! I go back and forth from Japan to the United States multiple times throughout the year. Isn't that enough traveling? And when do you and Dad talk? The last time I heard you to talking you were fighting about when I should go to see him. Which was last month."

"Well we agree on this. It's a good opportunity."

"Whatever." I huffed, standing up.

"Come on, pack this stuff up. You've got a plane to catch." She said and left the room. I didn't even look at what she grabbed, I just stuffed everything in my bag, zipped it up, grabbed my purse, and walked downstairs. Mom was waiting in the kitchen. "Here Alice," She put my plane ticket on the counter. "Your dad and I are also giving you 400 euros, and 100 pounds." She handed me two separate bags.

I took them and put the bags and my plane ticket in my purse. "Thanks," I suddenly felt very bad about how I was acting, "Look Mom, I'm sorry. You and Dad are right. This is a good opportunity. And I should be happy about this trip. Thank you." I hugged her, and she hugged me back.

"Come on, or we will be late for your flight." She said as we pulled away from each other.

We got to the airport with some time to spare. We sat down at a small café, and drank some tea. We talked about the amazing sites that I would be seeing. When my plane was announced, we walked to the gate, we hugged, and I think my mom was crying a bit.

"Mom, don't start crying or I will start too." I said, she laughed.

"Just going to miss you, I love you. Be safe."

I nodded. "I will."

We hugged again, and then I walked over to the attendant and gave her my ticket. I waved at my mom and then boarded the plane. Ready for my summer to start.


End file.
